villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Swiper the Fox
Swiper the Fox is the main antagonist (even though he has his own page on the ''Heroes'' Wiki) of the Nick Jr cartoon kids show Dora the Explorer '', and Dora's archenemy. He will always try to steal an object from Dora and Boots (sometimes another character), either succeeding in the scheme, or failing. However, there have been a few occasions where he served as an anti-hero for the protagonists. In the original series, he was voiced by Marc Weiner. In the 2019 live-action adaptation, ''Dora and the Lost City of Gold, he will be voiced by Benicio del Toro, who also played Dario in the James Bond film License to Kill, Jack Rafferty in Sin City, The Collector in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and DJ in Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi. Biography Swiper is a fox with orange and yellow fur and wears a blue mask and gloves. He is always an obstacle in Dora and Boots' adventures and he will try to steal anything from them (such as Dora's backpack). Whenever he shows up, Dora, Boots, and you the viewer, in order to stop Swiper from carrying out his task, must say "Swiper No Swiping!" Once this is done, he will snap his fingers in defeat and disappear (though there was tonetime he can't even get up due to being inside a hollow tree). However, there has been a few attempts where this pesky fox was successful in stealing. No matter, he does not necessarily keep the item he steals; instead he throws it away somewhere for Dora and Boots to look for it. Appearances Swiper's pelt is primarily an orange burgundy creme, with highlights on his eyebrows, the top of his snout, undercarriage, and the end of his tail. His white eyes and black pupils are concealed behind a blue do-rag/mask, matching his gloves. Swiper appears in almost every episode. His first appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken". The very first episode that Swiper didn't appear on was "Te Amo". Personality Swiper best described as sneaky thief who in many of his appearances, he bullied Dora and Boots by stealing one of their key items and tossed it among the said items' lookalikes to make their adventures difficult. But much like Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town, his presence in a children's show restricts his success and cruelty as a villain to the point of being mischievous trouble makers. Nonetheless, he is a true nasty thief who capable in successfully stole key items should viewer, Dora, and Boots lowered their guard and their quest will abruptly comes into halt if he succeed, so it's worth to keep an eye on him. It's not explained when and why he started his career as pesky thief, as the writers didn't want to give Swiper a detailed backstory on his stealing because they thought the show would be cleaner that way. Until a christmas movie, where it is revealed that he became a thief in his childhood, stealing toys from other which he finally realize that he does not want to be a thief all his life. Gallery Yyyyyyy.jpg Zzzzzz.jpg Swiper the Fox.jpeg Swiper.png Swiper the Fox.jpg Swiper the Fox 01.jpg Swiper the Fox 02.jpg Swiper the Fox 03.jpg Swiper the Fox 04.jpg|Swiper in tree Swiper the Fox 05.png|Swiper in the mud. Swiper the Fox 06.png Swiper the Fox 07.jpg Swiper the Fox 08.png|Swiper Birthday Crown Swiper without gloves.png|Swiper without his mask and gloves. Swiper recieving letter.jpg Swiper_stealing_key.jpg|Swiper stealing key Dora_and_swiper.png|Dora and Swiper Dora_boots_and_swiper_in_fairy_tale_land.jpg Dora comfer for Swiper.gif Swiper the Fox 09.png Swiper the Fox 2019.png Trivia *Due to show's restrictions and mechanics that limit his villainy to stealing key items so he can hid them among their lookalikes as additional challenge for Dora, Boots, and viewer in their quests, Swiper is not considered a true villain, as he is not completely evil since he sometimes reveals his good side in some episodes. **The way he portrayed as challenge for protagonists is similar to the Bobo Brothers the mischievous monkey antagonists from "Go, Diego, Go!" and Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town (though Robbie more challenging than Swiper). *Swiper has interacted with various characters to show his good side. *When Swiper appeared on "Dora In Wonderland", his role was the Knave of Hearts. *Swiper makes his return on the Dora and Friends episode "Return to the Rainforest", where he manages to swipe Backpack and Map from Boots as he is taking them to visit Dora and her friends in Playa Verde, only to end up to have them blown away by a strong wind, before he can hide them. After being confronted by Dora over his theft and explaining what happened, he joins Dora and her friends (past & present) in helping find Map and Backpack. *Swiper doesn't want anyone else swiping from Dora but him. *Swiper may have been raised by his grandmother. EXTERNAL LINKS *Swiper the Fox in Heroes Wiki. Category:Thief Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Predator Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Anti-Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy